


Традиция

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Традиция

Ника уже подходила к двери, когда ее окликнули. Ника оглянулась и увидела двух старух. 

\- У тебя ведь завтра выходной? – спросила ее старуха. Ника даже не помнила, как ее звали. В первый день, когда она заехала сюда, они приходили знакомиться – это Ника помнила. Даже что-то рассказывали о себе. Но столь ненужная информация в ее голове не удержалась. 

\- Воскресенье же, - грубо ответила Ника. Типичные бабки: ни привет, ни пока; сразу в личную жизнь лезут.

\- Ты из дома завтра лучше не выходи, - сказала вторая старуха, - особенно когда темнеть начнет.

\- Днем еще ничего, - подтвердила вторая старуха, - а вот вечером или ночью…

\- А что завтра на вечер планируется? – грубо спросила Ника.

Старухи переглянулись.

\- Не знаешь, что ли? – со странной интонацией спросила первая. – Саввы же завтра. Сильные морозы в этот день бывают. Можно и застыть насмерть.

\- Аааа… - протянула Ника, даже не зная, что на это ответить. – На сайте говорили, что не больше минус четырех.

\- Да что тот сайт знает, - сердито махнула рукой вторая старуха. – Мы как тебе говорим – так и делай. А если не хочешь слушаться, так и не пеняй потом.

\- И вообще, ляг завтра спать пораньше, - примирительно сказала первая старуха. - Перед работой выспишься…

\- Спасибо за заботу, - саркастично ответила Ника. – Но я сама разберусь, во сколько мне ложиться спать и когда выходить из дому. Как бы не маленькая уже! 

\- Как знаешь, как знаешь, - покачала головой вторая старуха. 

«Психические бабки», - подумала Ника, закрывая за собой дверь квартиры. – «Достали уже со своими выдумками и суевериями!»

Вообще-то, честно говоря, квартира ей досталась в странном месте. Да и само по себе жилье было не ахти – сплошной совок, только качественный. Все, от ремонта до мебели и техники, было старым, поношенным, немодным, но вполне рабочим и удобным. У Ники была подружка, Катя, которая просто пищала и от этого дома, и от квартиры и собиралась сюда переехать, когда жилье освободиться. Сама Ника была сторонницей модерна, на который ей сейчас банально не хватало денег. Вот и приходилось жить на окраине, в старом доме и квартире-едва-не-музее.

«Надо будет завтра Катьке рассказать», - подумала Ника. – «Пусть порадуется тому, что старухи удумали». 

До ночи Ника смотрела шоу, а потому проснулась уже в полдень. Позавтракала, повалялась в постели, еще посмотрела пару выпусков. И решила пойти обедать.

\- Блин, хлеб забыла вчера купить! Как это называется! – Ника едва не плакала, глядя в раскрытую хлебницу. Но плачь – не плачь, а хлеб сам из магазина не придет. 

Ника вздохнула и глянула на градусник. Как и обещали, там было минус четыре. Ника накинула пальто, обмоталась поверх него шарфом и двинулась в магазин.

Из квартиры она выходила с некоторой опаской – не хотелось наткнуться на старух и опять выслушать лекцию про местные нравы и страхи. Но подъезд был пуст и тих. Мелькнула мысль о том, что хорошо было бы застать бабок по возвращении и с невинными видом поинтересоваться: мол, вот, не замерзла, как же так? Но Ника понимала, что ничего, кроме нервотрепки, из этого не получится. Что можно доказать безумным старухам? Разве что ничего. 

Выйдя на улицу, Ника поразилась странной тьме. Уличные фонари горели, но почти все окна были темны.

«Свет у них отключили, что ли?» - подумала Ника. – «Или спят все? Так рано же еще совсем…»

 

От странной тьмы мороз пробрал от головы до пяток. Враз обледенели лицо и руки. Застучали зубы.

«Это нервное», - сказала себе Ника. – «Мне надо просто успокоиться, взять себя в руки…»

За углом дома послышался странный скрип. Ника почувствовала желание бежать домой, спрятаться, не выходить… 

«Так», - сказала она себе. – «Быстро перестань! Это не дело. Веду себя как истеричка. А еще смеялась над бабками! Увидели бы они меня сейчас – от души бы повеселились…»

Ника повернула за угол и остолбенела. Вдоль дома двигался огромный, в полнеба силуэт. Он переходил от окна к окну, до некоторых дотрагивался пальцем, и тогда это окно покрывалось инеем. 

«Я вижу галлюцинацию», - подумала Ника. – «Или я сплю, и все то мне просто снится».

Ноги стали ватными и перестали слушаться. «Бежать! Бежать!» - билась в голове мысль. Но Ника не смогла заставить себя даже сдвинуться с места. 

Силуэт медленно двигался в ее сторону. Стало ужасно холодно. Тело словно прокололи тысячи ледяных иголок. Свет померк. Ника пыталась закричать, но не смогла. Последнее, что она запомнила, был страшный, жгучий холод, накрывший ее плотной волной.


End file.
